Tatsumi
Character Synopsis Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of The Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of the Teigu Incursio. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C | At least 7-C to at least High 6-C | At least High 6-C, likely higher Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Tatsumi Gender: Male Age: Unknown (teens) Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Could walk and even briefly fight Daidara while under Scream's effects, but evidently exhausted by its influence compared to Bulat and the Three Beasts) | Same with added Invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess, Battle-Precognition, able to suppress his presence from the likes of Esdeath, Limited Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger the more he fights), Resistance to Cold, Electricity, and Poison, Flight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, regenerated from being crushed by Shikotaizer and regenerated from being gutted by Esdeath in the stomach and having his organs crushed by her. His armor also has shown the capability to go instantly repair itself), Fire Breathing in Tyrant form Destructive Ability: Small Town Level (Effortlessly killed an Earth Dragon Danger Beast. Shouldn't be that vastly under the rest of Night Raid, having traded strikes with Akame. Should be comparable to AgK Zero Akame) | At least Town Level (Stronger than base. Can only take down a Evil bird with Incursio equipped. Comparable to the rest of Night Raid) to at least Large Island Level (Sent Shikotaizer flying back with a single punch in his Stage 2. Note that Shikotaizer is a giant mech that dwarfed mountains, Kicked Purge Mode Shikotaizer alongside Wave several meters away, Pierced a hole right through Shikoutazer without much trouble. Shikotaizer was capable of producing a massive amount of energy, leveling at around 118 Gigatons of TNT) | At least Large Island Level, likely higher (Due to the fact that Incursio is made from the strongest level of Danger Beast, Super Class, it should be at least on par with a Danger Beast that dwarfed several mountains and on par with what Tatsumi has done. Likely much more powerful, as it is not its true body) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with characters that easily dodge a bullet) | Supersonic+ to At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Intercepted lightning at Mach 1283) | '''Unknown Lifting Ability: At least Class 100 Striking Ability: Small Town Class | At least Town Class to at least Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, likely higher Durability: Small Town Level | At least Town Level to at least Large Island Level (Manages to survive a direct hit from Grand Fall. Flew straight into Shikoutazer's fire and was completely unfazed) | At least Large Island Level, likely higher (Should be superior to 4th form Incursio) Stamina: *'Extremely high', can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. *Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased during use. Range: Extended melee range with Neuntote Intelligence: *While initially a greenhorn, Tatsumi is an extremely talented swordsman who was able to dispatch large Danger Beasts with ease long before he joined Night Raid. *His skills rapidly blossomed with the help of his fellow assassins, quickly becoming one of its strongest members and going toe-to-toe with experienced killers like the Jaegers and eventually Esdeath herself, who regularly praises him for his growth and potential. *As an assassin he has mastered the arts of infiltration and silent killing and is shown to be pragmatic enough to collapse entire buildings if it means bringing down his target. *However, he does all he can for the sake of the people and thus will try to avoid harming innocents if at all possible and was naive enough to believe that he could sway Esdeath over to the Revolutionary Army's side for a time. Weaknesses: Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterward will lead eventually to cause Incursio to consume him Versions: Base | Incursio's Various Evolutions | Tyrant Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Demon Armor Incursio:' His armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form *'Neuntote:' A large halberd with a triagular-shaped blade. It is only used when Incursio is released. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Armor: Incursio (悪鬼纏身 インクルシオ ''Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio)' Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. *'Adaptation and Evolution:' Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution, Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater. **'Poison and Cold Resistance:' Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. After evolving, Tatsumi managed to resist the effects of Mahapadma. *'Invisibility:' Incursion's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. '''Extra Info:' This Profile covers Tatsumi's bio from both the anime and manga. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Regenerators Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Revolutionaries